Taking Control
by Braeton
Summary: Set one month after the end of my first story, The Other Two Raptor. Commander Taylor's daughter, Captain Nethania Taylor, begins the preparations of restoring Hope Plaza and taking control of it.
1. Never Say Goodbye Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own and I am borrowing for my story: Terra Nova characters, one _Jurassic Park: The Lost World_ character (Roland), Nanosaur the Mac Game. I have also utilized Dinotopia's style of naming the 1st and 2nd Generation Nanosaurs. Some of my 2nd, 3rd and 4th generation Nanosaur will be named after some of the characters of Dinosaur Train. Ute Utahraptor's name comes from the Ute Indians in Utah.

**Never say Good Bye Forever**

Nathaniel and Alicia Taylor finished debriefing Jim Shannon and Mark Reynolds on a mission they took out to outpost twelve where a terrible epidemic had broken out.

"We've taken the samples over to Malcolm, hopefully he can figure out what poison caused this outbreak," Jim Shannon finished up.

Nathaniel and Alicia nodded their approval.

"Remind me to thank Ute for lending you guys those biohazard suits," Alicia said.

"Nethania still out of commission," Jim said.

"That's Captain Taylor to you featherless," Hookclaw snarled.

"Speak with respect towards the Captain; she could kill you before you realized you made a mistake," Silvertalon Utahraptor said in her elegant female voice.

"Stand down you two. Yes Nethania is still out of commission. If we're done here, I need to go check up on her," Nathaniel said.

"Yes we're done here," Jim said and Mark nodded.

Nethania sat on her parents couch relaying instructions to 25 Megaraptor Pack leaders. She paused when she heard the lock on the door click.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting," Mega Pack Leader 1 asked her.

"Yes, which is why we'll talk later," Nethania said. She pulled her earphone off and stowed it and her plex under the pillow just in time for her father to walk in, his annual 2 hour check-up on her. He sighed and looked at her with a knowing look and she flashed him an innocent smile.

"Nethania, you're supposed to be resting," Nathaniel said calmly.

"Ah dad, I can't take much more of this lying around. I need to be working," Nethania said.

"I want you back in business as much as the next Terra Novan. The Nanosaurs are growing restless and aggressive," Nathaniel said. He walked towards her and sat down on the edge of the couch.

"So what were you just doing when I walked in that you were quick to hide your plex and earphone behind the pillow," Nathaniel asked pulling the items out.

"I'm thinking of taking control of Hope Plaza. I have 25 Megaraptor packs, that's a total of 372 Nanosaurs. I plan to send them through the portal and push out the phoenix group, take control of the Plaza and then prepare to receive pilgrimages again," Nethania said.

"Nethania, I'm perfectly happy with the 1000+ colonists we already have," Nathaniel said.

"Well I don't care what your feelings are. We are taking control of Hope Plaza so that you can receive supplies from the future. That way then you can stop striping this place of all its resources," Nethania said.

"I don't want to take a chance of the Phoenix Group coming through and ruining everything. They could strip this place faster than we could," Nathaniel said.

"The Megaraptors will be our first line of defense. If danger comes our way, we'll be ready for them. You're not alone in this dad. With me at your side, we'll have 5000 plus soldiers and armament on your side," Nethania said.

Nethania began to think of how better to calm his nerves about this. She remembered an old song that was sung at SeaWorld's old One Ocean killer whale show.

_A mountain leads to a valley  
Ocean leads to a shore  
Its all combined and intertwine  
We're all connected to more  
Some try to live like an island  
Out there on their own  
But soon they're sure to find no one stands alone_

_We're one people  
One planet  
One ocean brilliant and blue  
One world with one dream and one chance to make it come true  
One moon above to gaze upon  
And all of us wake beneath the same sun  
So many creatures different from me  
Cover the earth and swim in the sea  
And it all turns out  
We're one_

Nathaniel smiled at this and waved her to stop.

"Nethania, you know I love your beautiful singing voice and I get the message you're sending to me, but the more you rest, the sooner you'll get better. Because I can't take another month of you lying down on the job," Nathaniel said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay dad," Nethania said.

"That's my girl," Nathaniel said, leaning forward he kissed her on the forehead.

Nethania had been out of commission for a month after her bout in the future with Lucas torturing her with the cattle prod. He earned his just reward with an elbow to the stomach and a hard slap from Ute's tail. He explained his reasons for such deception, but his actions had shorted out all of Nethania's nano-cells preventing her from nano-morphing again until she could get back to Nanosauria and give herself a fresh dose of the her nano-serum.

"Well, I got to get back to work," Nathaniel said. He stood up and walked back to the door, taking her plex and earphone with him.

"No more work. You rest missy, I mean it," Nathaniel said.

"Yes sir," Nethania said, giving him a mock salute.

"So how is the young rascal," Alicia asked when Nathaniel walked into the command center. She was sitting at her own personal dino-skull desk. Her dino-skull was of an Empirosaurus which angered Nethania from day one. Malcolm assured her it was only a replica; Nethania wasn't convinced until she chipped a chuck off.

"Being Nethania, trying to work behind my back," Nathaniel said placing the Plex and earphone on his desk.

"What was she doing?" Alicia groaned.

"She was planning to take control of Hope Plaza. That way then we could get more colonists and supplies," Nathaniel said.

"Well that doesn't sound too strenuous," Alicia said. He simply glared at her and Alicia remembered, if Nethania's planning it, Nethania's working it.

Dr. Bashskull was the next one to enter the home. He trotted over to her and began checking her over with his portable scanner. Dr. Bashskull came out to Terra Nova to personally oversee Nethania's recovery.

"Good news Captain, I'm giving you the green light today to resume work," Dr. Bashskull said.

"Resume work entirely, including strenuous?" Nethania asked.

"Including strenuous, but you should take it easy," Bashskull said.

Nethania smiled at this and got up off the couch.

"My parents won't believe you, after I cried wolf twice," Nethania said.

"I will go with you to the Command Center and tell them myself that I've given you the all clear," Bashskull said. He picked up his house call bag and followed Nethania out.

"Just don't mention the work easy part," Nethania said.

Nethania and the Pachycephalosaurus walked through the market. One vender tossed the Nanosaur an apple. They continued on without breaking pace towards the command center. Nethania had the Pachy go ahead of her up the stairs.

Bashskull pushed the door to the command center open and walked in.

"Good news Commander Taylor, I have given Captain Taylor the all clear. She is free to return to full work status," Bashskull said.

Nathaniel looked at Nethania then back at the Pachycephalosaurus.

"Well I think that's fantastic," Alicia said, standing up from her desk.

"Dismissed," Nethania said to Bashskull.

The Pachycephalosaurus turned to the door and headed to leave.

"Pack up Bashskull," Nethania instructed as he walked out.

"I guess this means you'll be returning to Nanosauria," Nathaniel said.

"I must return to my own place father. This is your home, not mine. I have a lot of work to catch up on," Nethania said.

Nathaniel stood and walked over to her. He clasped his hands on her shoulders and rested his forehead against hers.

"Don't be a stranger now," Nathaniel said warmly.

"You'll hear from me from time to time," Nethania said.

"I mean I want to see you around here in person. I don't just want to talk to my baby over the vid comm or radio comm," Nathaniel said.

"You will see me Commander, I have no doubt of that," Nethania said. He pulled her into his arms. Alicia got up and walked over to them. Nethania pulled back from him and looked at her.

"Do be a good big sister and say good bye to Juniper," Alicia said.

Nethania thought for a moment and then smiled.

"I think I can squeeze in a quick visit to say good bye," Nethania said. Alicia smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Good bye my big girl," Alicia said.

Nethania turned and headed out, Nathaniel and Alicia stepped out onto the balcony and watched Nethania head off to Skye's place.

Nethania walked up to the house. Hunter was busy juggling fruit but dropped them all when he saw her approaching.

"Hey, Captain Taylor," Hunter said. He tossed her and orange which she politely tossed back.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm too much of a carnivore to be eating fruit," Nethania said. Hunter merely bobbed his head and mouthed 'oh'.

Skye appeared with Juniper in her arms.

"So you're the lucky one to watch Junebug," Nethania said.

"Yes," Skye said.

"Well I'm here to say good bye to my little sister. Dr. Bashskull gave me the green light and I'm heading back to Nanosauria," Nethania said. She took her little sister from Skye and embraced her. Juniper was just barely nine months old. As soon as Nethania kissed her little sister and whispered good bye in her ear she began crying.

"She knows your leaving," Hunter said.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," Nethania said. She handed Juniper back to Skye.

Without another word Nethania turned and walked away.

Boylan and Cassie were waiting for her in the hangar.

"Skye called Josh, Josh told me, I told Cassie and here we are," Boylan explained at her questioning glance.

Nethania smiled at her former comrade's ambush. They knew she hated saying good bye.

"It's not forever again is it," Cassie asked.

"Never say good bye forever…forever is a long time," Nethania said as she went about packing up her things that needed to return with her to Nanosauria.

"You will come back here again won't you?" Boylan said.

"Of course; every Nanosaur and nano-morph knows the best hunting grounds are out here," Nethania said.

Carter and Mira walked in, packs slung onto their backs.

"Where are you two going?" Nethania asked.

"With you, I want to be there when my daughter comes through the portal," Mira said.

"And I want to go where my girlfriend goes," Carter said walking up to her and pulling her hip to his.

"Great, I could use the company," Nethania said. Nethania gathered up her pack and they headed out into the main part of the hangar where Artiste and Ute had saddled up three steed Utahraptors. Ute would be traveling by foot.

Nethania walked over to Wildraptor and checked his tack before hooking her pack onto his saddle.

"We're already Captain," Ute said.

They headed out of the large hangar doors and out into the bright sunshine. It seemed like every Terra Novan had dropped what they were doing and gathered to say their good bye.

Nathaniel walked up to her and handed her her Plex and earphone.

"Be safe," Nathaniel said, kissing her on the forehead again.

Alicia stood just behind him holding a sleeping Juniper in her arms.

Nethania hauled herself into Wildraptor's saddle.

"Hookclaw," Nethania called. The nano-Utahraptor walked up to her.

"You're in charge of the Terra Nova division until Ute gets back," Nethania said.

"Yes captain," Hookclaw said and tapped his toe-claws on the ground twice.

"Let's move out," Nethania ordered and the small party departed at full speed. In relation to Terra Nova, Nanosauria was a two week run south as the Utahraptor ran.


	2. Home Again

**Home Again**

Nethania was greeted by Lucas and Ayani in the Steeds Hangar.

"Welcome home," Lucas said.

"It's good to be home," Nethania said.

A group of Troodon ran up to take care of the steeds.

"Tired," Ayani asked.

"Nope, I feel as fresh as a flower on a beautiful spring morning," Nethania said. They walked into Headquarters and immediately climbed the steps up to the second floor. Nethania walked into her office.

"Captain, aren't you forgetting something?" Mira asked.

"No I am not forgetting anything," Nethania said as she sat down at her desk and tapped the plex in front of her to turn it on.

"What about my daughter?" Mira said.

"Pushy pushy pushy; I have to get a message to Admiral Roland, letting him know I am ready and able to get Sienna," Nethania said.

Mira lightened up at this and walked out.

Nethania quickly typed up the message and sent it to Roland.

_Admiral Roland, I am back in Nanosauria. I and Ute are both here and are able to bring Sienna through to this world. Cpt. Taylor. _

Nethania got up from her desk and walked into the laboratory. She waved for Bashskull and Hardhead to usher the others out. She pulled out six injection guns that she had designed and patented in the future. Bashskull and Hardhead detached the vials from the gun and hooked them up to the chem-assembler.

"Ready captain," Bashskull said.

Nethania's computer database already had her original Nano-Morph serum recipes. She entered in her passcodes and passphrases. One of the things she had been working on behind her father's back during her convalescing period was redoing her nano-morphing serums; improving her _Spinosaurus Aegypticus_, upgrading her Saber-tooth cat serum from _Smilodon Fatalis to Smilodon Populator_ and creating a new Nano-morph serum for _Orcinus Orca_. Nethania pulled a computer chip out of her pocket and plugged it in.

All of the holes that had been in her original _Spinosaurus Aegypticus_ serum had been filled with fresh DNA. She only hoped that now it would be enough to solve her Spinosaurus morph rampaging problem. Nethania selected Spinosaurus and pressed enter. The computer did the rest. Mixing the nano-cells into the DNA adding a few other ingredients to the mix and then filled the first vial up for the injection gun.

Dr. Bashskull detached the Spinosaurus vial when it had filled and loaded it into the injection gun. Hardhead rubbed Nethania's arm with a pure alcohol solution. Bashskull pressed the nozzle of the gun to Nethania's arm and pulled the trigger. Nethania's arm swelled instantly, but this was to be expected. As the serum flowed through her bloodstream, the swelling of her arm would go down.

Nethania closed down the computer and headed back to her office. It would be awhile before the nano-morphing serum would take effect. By the time she got back there, she had a message from Roland waiting.

_Good to see you are back in business Captain Taylor. We shall be waiting for you in the Portal Room. Admiral Roland…_

Nethania got up and went to retrieve Ute and Mira.

Lucas, Mira, and Carter joined Nethania in front of the door to the portal room. Ute was already there. Nethania tapped the wall and a bunch of computer access terminals appeared. Nethania and Ute simultaneously pressed their hands to the hand scanners, typed in their security passcode, passphrase, did a retinal scan and then a voice activation 'uh'. (yes I got the last bit from Wall-E)

"You weren't kidding when you said it took no ordinary key to get in," Lucas said.

A series of loud clicks, mechanical whirls and the massive steel doors opened to the massive room beyond.

"Without one key or if a step is missed, the door will seal itself completely and an alarm will sound. It takes both me and Ute to get in, the same goes for Roland's side except his requires both his keys and Lieutenant Megan Megaraptor's keys," Nethania said. They entered the room.

"This place is huge," Carter said as he looked around.

"It's designed for when and if I need to nano-morph into Spinosaurus," Nethania said.

She walked towards the portal and walked through it. After several intense minutes she returned with Sienna walked beside her and Lieutenant David Rogers and his family following behind her.

"Sienna," Mira cried with joy. Sienna and Mira ran to each other and embraced each other tightly.

"True to my words, she has been healed," Nethania said.

"Thank you so much Nethania. For a while there I was beginning to doubt you," Mira said.

"I have never gone back on my words or broken a promise of reuniting a family," Nethania said, she let Mira's calling her Nethania instead of Captain Taylor slip just this once. She walked past her and went to stand by Ute.

"So this is my replacement," Rogers said walking up to the large raptor.

"Replacement, I could never replace you," Nethania said.

* * *

Nathaniel began pacing back and forth and in circles in the command center.

"What has gotten into you? You're going to burn a whole in the floor," Alicia said looking up at him from her work.

"It's been two and a half weeks since they left here," Nathaniel said.

"I'm sure she's fine, she's just real busy," Alicia said, knowing who he was talking about.

Nathaniel growled with frustration and worry. He looked like he wanted to start crying. Alicia smiled at the man's paternal reaction to his baby being gone from him and his not knowing where she was of if she was alright.

"It certainly has gotten quieter at home since she left," Alicia said.

Nathaniel stopped pacing and looked at her. He knew she was trying to make him feel better. But he wouldn't feel better until he knew Nethania was alright.

Alicia got up and walked over to him.

"Why don't you send her a message?" Alicia said.

"If she is busy, I don't want to bother her," Nathaniel said. He knew Nethania would have a lot on her desk when she got back to Nanosauria.

Alicia embraced him gently.

"What does your heart tell you?" Alicia said.

He thought for a moment and then gave a light smile.

"That she's alright," Nathaniel said.

"Then she is alright," Alicia said and kissed him gently on the lips. Kissing away his worry for Nethania would be like blowing away a boulder with her breathe, but still he kissed her back.

* * *

Nethania was settled down on her couch with Dario Dimetrodon resting next to her when there was a knock on her door.

"Enter," Nethania called.

The door opened and Ayani walked in. Ayani walked towards her and sat down on the arm rest, being careful not to disturb Dario.

"You need to contact him," Ayani said.

"Who," Nethania asked. Being home made it feel like old times before she had a father worrying about her.

"You know who," Ayani said giving her an inclined look. Nethania just looked at her dumbfounded.

"Your father," Ayani said.

Nethania nodded slowly.

"He's going to be worried sick about you and I for one have seen him in that kind of state. Alicia will be forcing food into him and slipping him sleeping pills," Ayani said.

Nethania got to her feet and Dario hopped down from the couch. She walked over to her table and picked up her plex; Dario followed her, determined to spend as much time with her as a pet Dimetrodon could. Nethania went back to the couch and sat down. She turned the plex on and typed a quick message to her father.

_Hey dad, I made it to Nanosauria safe and sound. Love you, bye._

Nethania didn't even bother signing it since it wasn't a business message.

"There," Nethania said.

"Thank you," Ayani said and walked to the door.

"Still out to act like his wife Ayani," Nethania said looking at her over the back of her couch.

"I may have slept with his brother and may be married to and love Maxwell, but I still care for Nathaniel. I've seen him in every mood and emotion," Ayani said. She opened the door and then looked back at Nethania.

"I wasn't just doing that for Nathaniel either; I was doing that for Alicia. I'm glad they discovered each other," Ayani said. She walked out and closed the door behind her.

Dario climbed up onto the couch and practically pinned Nethania down.

"I'm surprised you aren't giving me the cold shoulder," Nethania said. Dario made a purring grumble and rested his head on her chest.


	3. Return to Terra Nova

**Return to Terra Nova**

"Oh thank heavens," Nathaniel said when he woke up that morning and found Nethania's message on his plex.

"Hmm, Nethania finally contacted you," Alicia said, rolling over and embracing him.

Nathaniel had been sleeping with his plex by his bed. Every morning for the past two weeks he had been checking it for contact from Nethania only to be disappointed.

"Yeah," Nathaniel said.

"Hmm, that's good," Alicia said, kissing his bare shoulder gently. He put his plex down and rolled over to engage her.

* * *

The swelling in her right arm had gone down significantly when she woke up. Dario was still lying across her. She gently stroked the Dimetrodon's head and he stirred awake. Using all her strength she pushed the mammal-like reptile off her and got up. Dario opened his mouth wide in a huge yawn that spread to Nethania.

"The most contagious disease," Nethania said as she yawned and stretched. Dario looked up at her almost like he was questioning her.

"Yawning is contagious," Nethania said as she yawned again, getting Dario to yawn too.

Dario shook his head and grunted.

"See what I mean," Nethania said.

She walked to the fridge and looked inside. All of the meat she had in there had gone bad. Normally she would eat it anyway, but having lost her nano-morphing abilities, she didn't trust her stomach to handle the rotten meat. She pulled it out and tossed the meat to Dario instead.

Nethania headed out, subsequently followed by Dario. She walked across the hall and knocked on Ayani and Maxwell's door. After several minutes of waiting a sleepy Lucas answered the door.

"What is so important that you had to wake my baby brother up?" Lucas said with a groan.

"Oops sorry…I was just hungry and all of my meat has gone bad," Nethania said.

"Don't you like rotten meat," Lucas said with a yawn that traveled to Nethania.

"I do and normally I would eat it, but since you shorted out my nano-morphing capabilities I can't trust my stomach to handle it," Nethania said.

Lucas sighed heavily and stepped aside for her to enter.

"Let me see what we have," Lucas said. He went into the kitchen and scrounged up some fresh meat for her.

Ayani walked out with her fully awake baby son.

"Sorry about waking him up. I completely forgot about him," Nethania said.

"That's alright," Ayani said. Maxwell appeared behind her wearing pajamas that were covered in little beakers and other science tools.

"Good morning niece," Maxwell said.

Lucas appeared and handed her several slabs of fresh meat. Nethania checked it over for flaws before beginning to nibble on it.

"Thanks," she said as she walked out.

"You're welcome," Lucas said. He headed back to his room and to his bed.

* * *

Two weeks later

Nethania stood next to Carter.

"Let see if I can do this as efficiently as before," Nethania said. She closed her eyes, imagining she had all the strength and power of the Saber-tooth cat. She gritted her teeth and with a loud saber-tooth cat roar, she nano-morphed.

Carter looked her over. She was almost face level with him now; Carter nano-morphed into his own saber-tooth cat form.

"You're bigger than I am now," Carter said.

"Of course I am. Originally I was a _Smilodon Fatalis_, same as you are now. I upgraded my Saber-tooth cat form to _Smilodon Populator_, so now I am much bigger," Nethania said.

"Nethania, why is it with you, everything has to be bigger," Carter asked as they nano-morphed back into human form.

"Bigger isn't everything. It's not the big dinosaurs we have to worry about. It's the little ones. A swarm of small Compysognothos can reduce you to skeleton just as fast a Carnotaurus eats you whole, but it's a lot more painful. They are still eating you, even while you struggle to get them off of you," Nethania said.

Mira and Sienna walked over to them.

"Sienna and I have decided we want to return to Terra Nova," Mira said.

Nethania looked at them.

"You could use the break. Even though Bashskull gave you the green light, he did say to take it easy," Carter said.

"Especially with your nano-morphing capabilities coming back," Maxwell said.

Nethania looked from one person to the next.

"Alright then," Nethania said. Sienna giggled with joy.

* * *

Two weeks later

Saber-tooth cat form Nethania led Mira, Sienna, Rogers and his family out of the forest and towards Terra Nova. Instantly guards turned their guns towards them. Ute, Jim, Nathaniel and Alicia came out of the command center. Ute had returned to Terra Nova shortly after Sienna got through the portal.

"That's a huge Saber-Tooth Cat," Nathaniel said. He was viewing them with his binoculars.

Nethania lifted up onto her hind-legs, a talent only she had mastered.

"Captain Taylor," Ute called.

"Raise the gate for the captain," yelled Reynolds.

Nethania, Mira and Sienna walked in and people greeted them.

"Welcome back Captain," Ute said as he pushed his way through the throng of people and Nanosaurs.

"Ute," Nethania said, she lowered down onto all four limbs

Nathaniel and Alicia followed the large raptor.

"This is unexpected," Nathaniel said as he embraced the large cat.

"Mira and Sienna wanted to come live here among their own kind," Nethania said looking at the mother and daughter.

"What's your reason for coming here?" Ute asked.

"Dr. Bashskull gave me the green light, but he's told me to take it easy, especially now that my nano-morphing capabilities are returning to normal. Carter thought I was due for a break," Nethania said as she nano-morphed back into human form.

"Your saber-tooth cat form is larger than before," Ute pointed out.

"Before I was _Smilodon Fatalis_, now I am _Smilodon Populator_," Nethania said.

"And that's not all," Mira said walking over to them.

"It's still difficult to control Mira," Nethania said in a low voice. Nathaniel, Ute and Alicia could only guess Nethania meant her Spinosaurus form.

"I don't rampage as bad as I did, but if I nano-morphed here, I can be bad enough to flatten the place," Nethania said lowering her head, clearly distraught by this fact.

* * *

Jim sat down at the dinner table.

"So how was everyone's day," Elizabeth asked.

"Oh my word, did you see that huge cat at the gate," Jim asked.

"Captain Taylor," Zoe said.

"Captain Taylor, she's back," Maddy said.

"Dr. Bashskull contacted both me and Dr. Won yesterday to let us know she was coming in as a surprise for everyone," Elizabeth said.

"She came walking in as this massive Saber-tooth cat. I mean I stepped up to her and she was looking me directly in the face, no joke and she wasn't standing on her hind-legs either which I thought was cool," Jim said.

"Sounds like she's got her nano-morphing ability back up and running again," Elizabeth said.

"Nethania said she was once a _Smile-o-don fat-list_," Jim said trying to pronounce the scientific name Nethania had used.

"_Smilodon Fatalis_, the second largest species of Saber-tooth cat ever discovered," Maddy said.

"Now she's a _Smilodon_ Popular," Jim said.

"_Smilodon Populator_ dad, that's the largest species of Saber-Tooth cat ever discovered. They say that _Smilodon Fatalis_ was about the same size as a Siberian Tiger, _S. Populator_ is a lot bigger," Maddy said.

"Well she was a lot bigger, no doubt about it," Jim said.

* * *

Nethania took the handful of Terras from Cassie, before going to meet up with her father for a small debriefing of her activities in Nanosauria.

'I've been living her a lot longer than he has, why do I need to report to him with anything. I should just tell him to mind his place in this world,' Nethania thought as she climbed the steps and entered the Command Center. She was still holding her handful of Terras.

"Where did you get those Terras from?" Nathaniel asked.

"I sold a bunch of perfectly polished stones to Cassie," Nethania said.

"Nice," Nathaniel said he motioned for her to take a seat.

"Yeah well, I didn't have the heart to tell him I got the stones from the stomach of a Homalocephale that I killed a few years back," Nethania said.

"So what have you been up to these past four weeks," Nathaniel asked her, sitting back in his chair.

"Mostly just reinstating my nano-morphing abilities," Nethania said.

"You upgraded your Saber-Tooth Cat form and redid your Spinosaurus form I assume. Any new ones I should know about?" Nathaniel said.

"I can't have too many forms in my system. I've only added a new one that can only work in the ocean," Nethania said.

Nathaniel leaned forward, resting his right elbow on his desk and his head on his right hand giving her the 'I'm listening' look.

"Orcinus Orca, more commonly known as the Killer Whale," Nethania said.

"Nethania, I don't approve of you incorporating species for so many varying time periods," Nathaniel said putting his arm down.

"I already have a pod of orcas to my name," Nethania said.

"No more creating new species Nethania," Nathaniel said.

"Lll," Nethania said, indicating she already had new Nanomal species in creation. (Nanomals are like Nanosaurs except they are not dinosaur species).

"What ones are you working on now?" Nathaniel asked sitting up straight.

Nethania wasn't ready to divulge that information to him and looked away.

"What are you working on?" Nathaniel asked more sternly.

"Pliosaurus and Plesiosaurus," Nethania said, she didn't mention her other two bigger projects.

Nathaniel sat back and began to study his daughter closely. She was becoming more and more difficult to read.

Alicia walked in and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No, we were just finishing up," Nathaniel said. He got up and walked over to Alicia.

Nethania got up and looked at her curiously. Her senses were back to full strength and Alicia smelled different.

"You're pregnant again," Nethania said.

"What," Alicia said with a gasp.

Nethania walked over to her and inhaled deeply.

"Nope, never mind. Just sweaty," Nethania said with a sheepish smile. Alicia had half a mind to slap Nethania for that false alarm.

* * *

If you like the story, ideas for future chapters and current chapters are appreciated.


	4. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder

**set three months after the last chapter**

**Post Traumatic Stress Disorder**

Nethania never liked the nighttime. It was during the night that her demons chose to come out and attack her. Nethania and her unit, the Underdogs, had been the toughest unit in the marine corp. Every soldier in the unit, were sons and daughters of army families who chose to break their family's tradition and join the Marine Corp instead. They did things unorthodox, but they always got the job done. Nethania was the best of the best in the Taylor family. Many times people said that if Lucas was a genius, then she was a goddess, though Nethania wasn't without her faults. She had made mistakes in her lifetime. Some she would never let herself down for.

One of those mistakes was coming back to haunt her every night. At first she brushed it off, but the more times she dreamt of the incident, the more she found herself dwelling on it. Nethania found it interfering with her work. Hookclaw and Admiral Roland both insisted she take some time off. Nethania took their advice welcomingly.

The first few nights off she spent in Nanosauria, before finally taking some Terra Nova leave time. Ute was surprised when she showed up looking utterly exhausted. She brushed him off, telling him she was only tired from the journey. She retired to the Hangar and her personal quarters there, locking the door.

It had been four nights in a row since coming out to Terra Nova that she relived the nightmare again. She woke up and sat up on the edge of her hammock. She rubbed her face with her hands. Finally she got up and left her dwelling. She walked aimlessly through the colony. The few soldiers on night patrol nodded to her, others greeted her pleasantly.

Eventually her feet involuntarily took her to Boylan's Bar. For a moment she thought it was to go and talk to an old friend who had been there during the real nightmare. When she got there, a strange thought came across her mind and before she realized what she was doing, she did something she had never done before.

"Hello Captain," Boylan said.

"Give me a pint of your strongest drink," Nethania said.

Boylan looked at her funny, before turning to his taps and filling a glass.

"Everything alright Captain," Boylan asked as he handed her the drink. He watched her slam it down. Nethania gave a face of disgust.

"That is nasty stuff," Nethania said passing the glass back to him.

"Give me another one," Nethania ordered. Boylan didn't respond, but turned and refill the glass.

"Whoa, easy does it there Cap," Boylan said, pulling the glass away when she started to guzzle down the pint.

"Back off soldier," Nethania growled at him, she glared at him with half lidded eyes, a scowl on her face.

"What's bothering you captain?" Boylan said.

"None of your damn business," Nethania growled through clenched teeth.

"Come on captain…I'm your friend. You can tell me," Boylan said.

Nethania pushed the glass to him.

"Refill it," Nethania demanded.

"Not until you talk," Boylan said.

Nethania glared up at him. It was his business and he did have a right to refuse to serve her.

"You remember Jones," Nethania said.

Boylan straightened up at that name. Every Underdog knew Jones and what happened to him.

"It wasn't your fault," Boylan said stiffly.

"He was my soldier…my responsibility. I was there when they killed him…when they hung his body in the streets for the crows to eat," Nethania said.

"It was an unlucky…unfortunate mishap," Boylan said. Jones had been Nethania's second-in-command before Rogers.

"It should have been me up there," Nethania hissed at him harshly.

"But it wasn't…and honestly, the Underdogs wouldn't have been the unit it was if it weren't for you. Jones would have said the same thing," Boylan said.

"I told you what was bothering me, now refill my glass," Nethania ordered.

Boylan's shoulders dropped in defeat and he refilled the glass.

* * *

Several mornings later Josh reported in for work extra early.

"Whoa," Josh said when he saw the sight of Boylan lifting a nearly unconscious Captain Taylor up off the bar.

"You are not to speak of this to anyone," Boylan said, looking at Josh with seriousness.

"What happened?" Josh said.

"It's what I call Leader's Downfall Syndrome. They all get it eventually, some sooner than others. It's what happens when a leader starts to blame themselves for something that they couldn't control. Taylor Senior had it for what happened to Ayani and Lucas. Taylor Junior here has it for a fellow soldier who lost his life in a cruel way," Boylan said.

"What are you planning to do with her now?" Josh said.

"Is it still dark outside?" Boylan asked.

"Yeah. They just did the changing of the guard a little while ago and I saw Lieutenant Washington head out for her dawn patrol," Josh said.

"I need to get her back to the hangar and I need you to go with me so it doesn't look suspicious," Boylan said.

Boylan got Nethania back in her hammock, entering her quarters in through a secret door.

"There you go Captain. Sleep well," Boylan said.

"What's with the hammock?" Josh asked as they headed back out.

"It goes back to when Nethania was first deployed as part of the Underdogs. Before even I became an Underdog. They weren't given the snuggest of quarters. It was a military standard canvas tent; no beds, no cots, just sleeping bags. Nethania gathered up a bunch of old stakes and strung herself up a makeshift hammock. Next thing she knew, the rest of her unit did the same. They were stationed in Italy and it was one of Italy's hottest summers, so the sleeping bags were only good for sleeping on top of anyway," Boylan explained.

"When did you join the Underdogs?" Josh asked.

"I joined shortly after Cassie Durwin did. That was back in 2134," Boylan said.

"Why were you guys called the Underdogs?" Josh asked.

"You going to ask me many more questions about the past," Boylan asked him.

"This is the last one," Josh said.

"We were called the Underdogs because all of us are or were the underdogs in our families. Like Nethania, each and every one of us Underdog members is from a family with strong army backgrounds. My dad, my granddad and my great granddad were all great army generals, just like Nethania's. For all of us, in our families it was tradition for the firstborns to join the army, but we joined the Marine Corp instead, for that we got ostracized from our families. Some of us got lucky enough to be welcomed back into the arms of our families. Others not so much," Boylan said.

Josh nodded his understanding. Now he had a lot of questions, but he kept them to himself.

* * *

Josh worked later than normal that night. They had a larger crowd tonight in honor of a wedding that took place earlier in the day. Boylan closed up shop to civilians and soldiers going on duty in a few hours. Josh was in the middle of cleaning a glass when a groggy and ill looking Captain Taylor walked in.

"Uh, Boylan," Josh called.

Boylan appeared from his office above.

"Yeah," Boylan said. Josh pointed warily in Nethania's direction.

"Don't give her anything until I get down there," Boylan said.

Eventually Nethania helped herself, refilling her glass at her own leisure.

"Shouldn't you call the Commander?" Josh asked.

"I wouldn't tell him anything, not even about his own daughter…but if you want to, go ahead," Boylan said.

Josh looked back at Nethania.

"She's no good to us and the Nanosaurs half-dead," Josh said as Nethania drained her eighth glass.

"You're free to go…" Boylan said. Josh nodded and headed out. He walked past the commander's housing unit and stopped.

"Something on your mind young Shannon," asked the commander who had been watching him from behind.

"Commander," Josh gasped, jumping at the voice.

"Well," Nathaniel asked.

"I…uh…well…uh…you see it's…uh," Josh said, stumbling over his words.

"Well spit it out," Nathaniel said.

"Nothing sir, I have nothing on my mind," Josh said quickly and ran off quickly.

Josh got home and went into his room. This was Boylan's problem, not his. If Boylan wanted to watch Nethania drink herself into an early grave that's his problem.

* * *

The next morning, Josh wasn't surprised to find Boylan carrying Nethania back to the hangar.

"Boylan, you really should say something to the Commander," Josh said.

Boylan set Nethania back in her hammock.

"If not for the commander, the colony or the Nanosaurs; do it for her at least," Josh said.

Boylan looked at him long and hard. In all honesty, he didn't like seeing Nethania in the state that she was.

Josh and Boylan headed back towards the bar to open it for business. When the sun finally rose, Boylan disappeared from the bar.

Nathaniel glanced up at Boylan when he walked in.

"Can I help you Tom?" Nathaniel said. Alicia was sitting at her own desk going over requisition forms.

"Not me Commander, but someone else," Boylan said.

"I'm listening," Nathaniel said.

"I know I should have come to you about it the first time it happened, but my own personal pride got in the way," Boylan started. He shifted from foot to foot.

"Go on," Nathaniel said.

"Nethania's been coming into my bar and has been drinking herself into a stupor every night since the second day she came here on vacation," Boylan said.

"Nethania doesn't drink," Alicia said, looking up from her work. Alicia got up and went to stand next Nathaniel.

"This has happened once before," Boylan said.

"Why would she be drinking herself into a stupor?" Nathaniel asked.

Boylan explained to him what happened years ago.

"I believe that she's been having relapses of what I call Leader's Downfall Syndrome," Boylan said.

"What happened to get her to stop?" Alicia asked.

"If I remember correctly, the Commander showed up one day and took her camping," Boylan said.

"Nethania never mentioned what happened to Jones. The military informed me that Nethania had been captured and recently rescued, but that was as far as they told me. Rogers had called me to tell me Nethania was having a breakdown, so I showed up and took her away from that stress. I tried to get her to open up, but she remained closed off," Nathaniel said.

"I think now would be a good time to try again to get her to open up," Alicia said.

* * *

"Leader's Downfall Syndrome is a nice name for it, but I believe it is more commonly called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Captain Taylor went through a very traumatic experience. I think taking her camping may help. It'll get her away from the alcohol at Boylan's, away from other people and Nanosaurs and it'll give you a chance to counsel her," Elizabeth said.

"How do I go about talking to her? How do I bring this up? I don't want to do something that will cause her to shut down completely," Nathaniel said.

"Be slow with her. Just mention it once and see what happens. Gauging her response will tell you how to proceed, if she starts to distance herself then I would back off, wait a few days and then try again and above all else, don't be demanding or aggressive with her. Soldiers have rarely ever fully recovered from Post Traumatic Stress," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you Dr. Shannon," Nathaniel said.

* * *

"And you'll be able to handle the colony for however long this takes," Nathaniel asked Alicia.

"I'll be fine, you just worry about Nethania right now," Alicia said.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to her about the trip," Nathaniel said.

Nathaniel entered Nethania's quarters and found her looking like a train wreck after another long night at Boylan's.

"Hey dad," Nethania said. Despite the amount of alcohol she had consumed, Nethania's speech was fairly clear and un-slurred.

"You up for a camping trip with your old man?" Nathaniel asked, trying not to sound too concerned.

"Not you too," Nethania said in a rough tone.

"Huh?" Nathaniel said.

"Everyone keeps telling me I need a vacation," Nethania said.

"Well this is not just for you but for me. I need a vacation too," Nathaniel said.

"Go with someone else," Nethania said in a huffy tone.

"I want to go with you. When was the last time you and I went camping," Nathaniel asked. He shouldn't have asked that. The last time they did go camping was after the incident.

Nethania glared at him and for a moment he thought there was angry fire coming out of them.

"Doctor's orders young lady," Won said walking in, having overheard the conversation.

"Dr. Won," Nethania said looking at the Pachycephalosaur.

"Dr. Bashskull, Hardhead, and Dr. Shannon and I are writing this as a prescription a nice long camping trip to the Plateau's meadow with your father," Won said with a smile on his face. He had an air of authority about him. Nethania hesitated, looking from the Pachycephalosaur to her father before sighing hard.

"Fine," Nethania said.

"Then let's go, our chariot awaits," Nathaniel said.

"But I haven't packed anything," Nethania said.

"No need to, I've packed everything we need," Nathaniel assured her. He put an arm around her shoulders and led her out the door.


	5. The Beetle Epidemic

In this chapter Nethania is only mentioned, but she is not actually in until the very end of the chapter. This idea came to me after coming across a large one inch long black beetle on a walk in Roseville, California. The buildings in the area had to be shut down and condemned because of them and very recently they have begun showing up at a Wal-Mart near my home. The facts about the Ladybird beetles (aka Ladybugs) are all true. In the month of July they can be seen in large droves of thousands of Ladybird beetles along the South Yuba River.

**An Serious Epidemic**

Deino-pack 18 was on patrol near Outpost 5.

"There's another one Lieutenant," replied a corporal to the Leader of the Pack who was one Lieutenant Clacker. He pointed at another large black beetle. This one was dead, but it happened to be the 18th one they found in less than 30 minutes.

"Let's check up closer to the outpost," Clacker ordered.

It was a species of ground burrowing beetle that could easily wreak havoc on the foundations of buildings as well as contaminate food and water sources with deadly toxins. The beetle was roughly two inches in length, jet black, thick antennae, large pincher like mandibles and large eyes that gave anyone the willies.

They neared the building up ahead, finding more of the beetles, both live ones and dead ones.

"This isn't good," replied another Deinonychus.

The numbers of beetles was piling up. Clacker punched in his security code and opened the gate and door to the outpost. The Deinonychus walked in and looked around.

"Hello," Clacker called.

The pack searched the outpost.

"Lieutenant," called a corporal from the infirmary.

Clacker walked into the room and found the staff. All of them were dead.

"I think we better call Terra Nova," Clacker said.

Commander Taylor was at the outpost in minutes.

"What did this to them?" Nathaniel asked.

"It's a nasty species of burrowing beetle," Clacker said.

"The beetles must have contaminated the food rations," replied a Deinonychus Corporal.

"We found evidence of the beetles being near the food," said another Deinonychus.

"What kind of a beetle are we dealing with exactly," Dr. Wallace asked.

Clacker picked up one of the dead beetles with a pair of tweezers and showed it to Malcolm.

Malcolm shuddered when he saw the giant eyes.

"They are a beast to deal with. They burrow into the ground, damaging the foundation of the buildings and they secrete toxins through their bodies. They contaminate food and water supplies. In just half an hour we found over 30 of the beetles in this one area," Clacker said.

"So just how am I supposed to deal with these things?" Nathaniel asked.

"The best thing I can say is to quarantine this area; no one stays here until these beetles dissipate. It must be the breeding season for them, that's the only explanation I can think of for this explosion of this species in this area," Clacker said.

"So there's no way that I can exterminate them," Nathaniel said.

"That was one of the follies of mankind that Captain Taylor seeks to prevent happening here. Though small, these beetles do support an important role in the ecosystem here. If we don't let nature take its course we could disrupt the balance of that system. Spraying pesticides can endanger the local wildlife that isn't causing a problem. We could bring in dinosaurs that can eat the beetles but then when the beetles are gone we've got a problem with an influx of those dinosaurs. No you'll just have to wait for nature to thin the beetles out," Clacker said.

Nathaniel and Malcolm didn't like this.

"What if we found out how they were getting into the building?" Malcolm said.

"They'll find their way in. They are extremely strong and have you seen the mandibles on those beetles. They can chew their way into anything," Clacker said.

"Perhaps Nethania has some idea as to how to deal with these pests," Nathaniel said and walked out to the rover.

"I sure hope she does," Malcolm said.

"Saddle up, this area is under general quarantine. Everyone must vacate the area until further notice," Nathaniel yelled.

…^…^…

"I'm sorry Commander, but Captain Taylor is on a Quantum Leap Mission to the Triassic Time Period and is out of contact range," Steeldome said.

"Well when will she be back or at least in contact range?" Nathaniel asked.

"It is difficult to say. Our tight-beam radios have some difficulty connecting with her comm in the Triassic Period. Captain Taylor may not be contactable for several days, even weeks," Steeldome said.

"Well what am I supposed to do about these confounded beetles that are invading my Outpost," Nathaniel asked.

"I suggest you follow Lieutenant Clacker's advice Commander," Steeldome said.

"So there's nothing else I can do," Nathaniel said, he sounded more and more peeved by the minute.

"Patience is a virtue and very good advice and it is something you humans seldom practice," Steeldome said.

Nathaniel growled at this. He disliked having his humanly faults being pointed out, especially by a Nanosaur.

"Alright, Terra Nova out," Nathaniel said. Ute closed the call and Nathaniel sat back.

"Captain Taylor failed to mention to me that she was planning a trip to the Triassic," Ute said.

"That doesn't help Ute," Nathaniel growled at the Utahraptor. He got up and stormed out of the Nanosaur Communications Room.

…^…^…

"Please tell me Captain Taylor has a plan," Malcolm said when Nathaniel walked into the command center.

"We're going it alone on this one. Captain Taylor is out of the office on a Quantum Leap Mission to the Triassic Time Period and is unreachable at this time," Nathaniel said.

Malcolm groaned at this news. He wanted to get his research team back in the field.

"Commander, we have a problem," Alicia said walking in.

"What now?" Nathaniel groaned turning to his second.

"Outpost 3's scientists just came in, they had a…" Alicia started.

"Let me guess, a large black beetle infestation," Nathaniel said.

"Yeah," Alicia said.

"Could this get any worse?" Nathaniel said.

"Whoa whoa, if they are at Outpost 3 as well, that means…" Malcolm started.

"They're spreading," Nathaniel said.

"Where is Captain Taylor when you need her?" Malcolm said.

"In the Triassic of course," Nathaniel groaned.

…^…^…

Dr. Won looked at the dead beetle that Clacker brought in.

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear, this is very serious," Dr. Won said.

"Please tell me that we can give some good news to Commander Taylor," Clacker said.

"I'm afraid not. This sort of thing is not a strange occurrence. In the human's future time, there is a species of beetle called the Ladybird beetle. Every year they have an incredible gathering of them by the thousands. Captain Taylor showed me a very old human clip of humans just scooping them up by the handfuls. Captain Taylor was fortunate enough to collect a few samples of the Ladybird beetle. These large black beetles happen to be descendents of the Ladybird. The Ladybird beetle was toxic too, but it wasn't much of a burrower," Dr. Won said.

"So you mean to tell me that these beetles are having an annual migration…what for?" Clacker said.

"Well for mating mostly. These beetles obviously don't have an every year migration, unless of course they do just not in this large of scale," Dr. Won said.

"Well, I better go and deliver this news to the commander," Clacker said.

…^…^…

"Outposts 5, 4, and 3 have all been placed under quarantine because of those confounded beetles. Please tell me you have some good news," Malcolm said when the Deinonychus lieutenant walked into the lab.

"I'm afraid not," Clacker said. He explained to Dr. Wallace, Dr. Shannon, Commander Taylor and Lieutenant Taylor what Dr. Won told him.

"That makes a lot of sense actually. The ladybird beetles seemed to favor areas that had a lot of rocks, particularly rocky stream banks. They gather to those specific areas, mate and then they disappear. Years and years ago, garden centers used to go out and collect them by the bucket loads for plants since they not only eat the aphids but they also act as wonderful pollinators since it was discovered that they love nectar as much as bees do," Malcolm said.

"So just how long will we have to wait before these beetles decide to move on?" Nathaniel asked.

"Well the Ladybird beetles usually would show up in large gatherings for a couple weeks before moving on," Malcolm said.

"I guess we can wait for a couple weeks," Nathaniel said.

…^…^…

"Still nothing from the captain," replied a Gallimimus Communications Tech.

"Keep trying," Steeldome ordered.

The Gallimimus nodded and went back to his console.

…^…^…

"Two more Outposts have reported seeing an influx of Blackbird Beetles," Alicia reported.

"How many more Outposts must go under quarantine, before this is over," Malcolm groaned.

"Just got a response from Steeldome…they're going to keep trying to get a hold of the captain," Ute reported.

"I just hope they can contact her in time," Clacker said. Since he was the officer who discovered the beetle outbreak, he was to remain on the case until it was over.

Ute's comm beeped.

"Aw, perhaps they got in touch with her," Clacker said.

"Captain Taylor," Ute replied.

"Pah, I wish," Maxwell's voice was crisp and clear.

"How can I help you Sr. Dr. Taylor?" Ute said.

"Steeldome informed me of your outbreak. I've searched the captain's files and have found no record of those beetles," Maxwell said.

"That's impossible; we've seen these beetles before. Captain Taylor keeps files on all the creatures we've come across. Find that file Maxwell," Ute ordered.

"Unless of course…she's hiding the file from us," Clacker said.

"That's ridiculous, she has no reason to hide that file from us," Ute said.

"Unless the beetles are her own making that went sideways," Clacker said.

"The Baryonyx…Captain Taylor created them but they are not tame like we are and are extremely wild and aggressive. They live in the western parts of the plateau. She's removed their file and placed it in a secret folder that only she can access," Ute said.

"That doesn't help us Ute," Nathaniel barked at the Utahraptor.

"If anything it makes the situation worse. If Nethania created these beetles, then they are more dangerous than if they were normal beetles," Clacker said.

"Why would Captain Taylor create these beetles? What is their purpose?" Malcolm said.

"Only she can answer that," Ute said.

"What are we going to do now?" Nathaniel asked looking at the raptors.

"We'll need to wait until either Captain Taylor comes back into contact range or Maxwell finds her file on those beetles," Ute said.

…^…^…

Maxwell ran several searches on the Blackbird Beetles.

"What kind of search are you running exactly?" Lucas asked.

"Searching in the section on beetles," Maxwell said.

"So in the search engine you're searching beetles," Lucas said.

"Yes…why do you have another suggestion," Maxwell said looking up at him.

"Yeah…try searching the Latin name for beetle. Nethania may have accidentally called it a bug instead of a beetle…you know Blackbug instead of Blackbird," Lucas said.

Maxwell typed in _Coleoptera_ (col-eo-tera) and a list of beetles came up.

"Ah ha, you were right. Nethania accidentally put the Blackbird in the True Bug section," Maxwell said, he had a smile on his face.

"Personal observations of Black…bug beetles: These beetles behave very much like the Ladybugs. They gather in huge swarms for up to one week to mate and then they disappear without a trace. Their toxins are similar to the Ladybug's, but in a far more potent form. These beetles resemble Tile-Horned Beetles with much larger black eyes and a more rounded thorax," Maxwell read out loud.

"So for one week those beetles will be bothering Terra Nova," Lucas said.

…^…^…

"Well every last beetle is gone, just like Captain Taylor's observations claimed," Clacker reported.

"That's a relief," Malcolm said.

"Glad to see you guys can manage to solve a problem without me," Nethania said walking into the commander center. Her pant leggings were badly torn and her legs were covered in scratches and gashes.

"What happened to you?" Nathaniel asked her walking towards her and examining her legs.

"Nothing real serious dad," Nethania said pulling away from him.

"What happened?" Alicia asked.

"I was attacked by an Eoraptor," Nethania said.

"You have all the luck in the world. I would love to study one of those," Malcolm said.

"You call having your legs torn up, luck," Nathaniel snapped at him.

Nethania rolled her eyes.

"Oh well…all's well that ends well," Ute said.


	6. Trouble in Taylorville

**The usual disclamers. **

**Chapter summary: Captain Nethania Taylor is ready to begin the process of taking control of Hope Plaza. However when she goes to inform her father, tensions flare. Things just get worse when a young Deinonychus accidentally enrages a Baryonyx in the Hadrosaur Plateau and the only way to stop the rampaging nanosaur reject is for Captain Taylor to become her own rampaging dinosaur, Spinosaurus. **

* * *

**Trouble in Taylorville**

Admiral Roland stepped through the portal. Nethania stood waiting by the door for him.

"Welcome back to Pangaea Admiral," Nethania said. She shook his hand and stepped out of the portal room. Ute closed the security doors on the portal and then followed. Stepping out of the portal room he and Nethania closed the double doors to the room and made sure the doors locks were set.

"It is good to be back in Pangaea, after the hard to breathe air of the future," Roland said.

"How goes things in the future?" Nethania asked. They walked towards her office. Roland did not speak until they were safe in her office and the door was closed.

"With the help of modern technology a good portion of Hope Plaza has been repaired. The catwalk has been replaced, the accelerators have been repaired. Hope Plaza is ready to send new colonists and supplies through to Terra Nova," Roland said.

"Excellent. My selected forces are ready to aid in the security of the Plaza. I assure you we will not have another mining corporation disaster," Nethania said.

"What species will we be contending with?" Roland asked.

"Deinonychus and Megaraptor," Nethania said.

"Then if you can send your forces through to Hope Plaza we can begin the process of taking control," Roland said.

"Will do sir, but before we begin I must inform Commander Taylor that my plan is going accordingly," Nethania said.

"How does your old man feel about this?" Roland said.

"After the battle for Terra Nova, he doesn't like it at all and who can blame him. My father is a powerful leader and a tough man. But let's face it; he's not exactly in his prime. He's not getting any younger. I don't mean him any disrespect. I think my brother may be right. He likes being on top and my presence and power frightens him," Nethania said.

"All who taste power usually like it and want more. Go and talk to him. If there's anyone who can ease his fears, it needs to be you," Roland said.

…^…^…

Nethania strode through the gates of Terra Nova. She walked up the steps to the command center. The room was empty, even Wash was out.

Nethania strode over to the Tyrannosaur Skull desk and sat down behind it. She was just getting comfortable when Jim Shannon walked in.

"Captain," Jim said greeting her pleasantly.

"How's it going sheriff?" Nethania asked.

"I've been worse," Jim said.

Nethania leaned back in the chair and had the nerve to put her feet on her father's desk. Jim grimaced slightly at that.

Nethania's ultra-sensitive hearing detected the heavy tread of the commander coming up the wooden steps. Nethania straightened up before he came in. Nathaniel gave her a dirty look when he saw her sitting behind his desk. He didn't like it when others sat there, even Wash and especially his kids.

Nethania stood and walked over to him.

"Hello father," Nethania said.

"What are you doing here?" Nathaniel asked.

"I've come to inform you that, we will be proceeding very shortly with the plans to reopen Hope Plaza," Nethania said.

"When," Nathaniel asked, his voice was rough.

"As soon as I hook up my portal to Hope Plaza and move my troops through and the Plaza is secured in my control," Nethania said.

"I don't like this Nethania," Nathaniel said.

"What are you really afraid of?" Nethania said.

"I don't want to see the greedy people of the future destroy this place," Nathaniel said.

"I don't think that's your problem," Nethania said.

Nathaniel glared at Shannon who left quickly. He wasn't about to get between a Taylor family dispute.

"And what do you think my problem is," Nathaniel said. He brushed past her roughly.

"I think you're afraid of my power. You're afraid that I'll try to take over the colony," Nethania said.

Nathaniel stood in his tracks, his shoulders were squared.

"Am I right?" Nethania asked.

Nathaniel turned to her. If looks could kill, Nethania would have been slaughtered. His eyes were like ice, his gaze sharp as steel, his expression was fire; the tension in the room was so thick you could have cut it with a dull knife.

"You're afraid I'll become Lucas," Nethania said.

"Yes I am," Nathaniel said. He hated to admit it. He preferred Nethania when she was his little girl that depended on him.

"I fear you, more than I fear Lucas. You have an entire dinosaur army at your disposal. It wouldn't take much for you to destroy Terra Nova and leave us crawling," Nathaniel said.

"I would never do that," Nethania said.

"What could possibly stop you?" Nathaniel said.

"You're my father. I will always depend on you for some things," Nethania said.

"Like what. Everything you need you get from your Nanosaurs. You said that yourself once. You don't need us for anything; you don't even need me for anything. In fact the way I see it, we need you, more than you need us," Nathaniel said.

"I wish there was a way for you to see how much I do need you," Nethania said.

"I'm sorry Nethania, but I just don't trust you with that kind of power," Nathaniel said.

Nethania sighed heavily and walked out.

…^…^…

Nethania headed up to the Hadrosaur Plateau. A rift was growing between her and her father and she didn't have a clue as to how to stop it or reverse it. It was a major problem.

Nethania got up to Diablo Falls and sat down on the rocks below the falls. The mist felt cool to her skin. Here she began brooding over her problem.

…^…^…

Down in the eastern portion of the Plateau, a group of Nano-Deinonychus were training. A young Deinonychus headed off by himself. He trotted through the forest. He stopped to look around and observe his surroundings. He sniffed the air. There was a heavy pungent smell of dead and rotting fish.

He looked around, then up at the trees around him. The first thing that stood out to him was the crocodile snout looking down at him. He looked at the creature. The animal growled lowly and the young Deinonychus yelped when he recognized the animal. He turned and ran, behind him followed the dinosaur.

The rest of the pack became alert the panicked cries of their comrade and the crashing sound in the trees. The young Deinonychus scrambled out of the woods. The others stood still. Behind the young Deinonychus came the terrible dinosaur.

"Baryonyx," yelled the pack leader. The Deinonychus scattered but the young Deinonychus was pursued by the Baryonyx.

"We've got a huge problem," called the pack leader.

…^…^…

Nethania heard the distress call over her radio.

"Talk to me Dixon. What's the problem?" Nethania asked.

"Razortooth, that's the problem," Dixon replied.

Razortooth was a Baryonyx that was a Nanosaur backfire.

"What's your 10-20?" Nethania asked.

"Razortooth is chasing Denis towards the colony," Dixon reported.

"NOT BACK TO THE COLONY," Nethania yelled.

Nethania got to her feet, nano-morphed into a Utahraptor and raced towards the colony. Soon as she was outside the Plateaus radio restriction zone she called for help.

"Hookclaw do you read me," Nethania called.

"Go ahead Captain?" Hookclaw replied.

"Denis is heading your way and he's got Razortooth on his six. I'm gonna try to intercept him, but in case I don't code red," Nethania said.

Nethania caught up to the Baryonyx and leapt onto his back. Razortooth roared, craning his neck around when she landed on his back. His crocodile snout snapped at her. Nethania was thrown from his back. She was just in the clearing outside Terra Nova's man gate. Hookclaw had assembled a crew of armed Nanosaurs. Arny Ankylosaurus stood ready with his back to the Baryonyx.

Nathaniel stood behind the fence watching, his tower guards had the sonic cannons aimed at the Baryonyx. Denis crawled under the fence and went to find a place to hide.

Nethania was thrown from the Baryonyx. The Baryonyx charged on the forces. The nanosaurian pulse cannons, Arny's club tail and the sonic cannons didn't faze him. He just kept coming.

"We can't stop that thing Captain," Hookclaw said. Nethania looked at the angry Baryonyx.

"Face it, Razortooth is incorrigible. Our weapons aren't even fazing him," Silvertalon said. Nethania watched the beast.

"We can deter that thing then we'll have to kill it," Nathaniel said.

A flashback played in Nethania's mind…

The rampaging Spinosaurus tore through New York.

"If we can stop that thing then we'll have to kill it," yelled an army general…

That was it, the answer to both problems.

"I know what I need to do," Nethania said.

"Captain no, its crazy," Hookclaw said.

"I have to, for everyone's sakes," Nethania said.

Razortooth roared with fury. He paced back and forth, preparing to charge the ranks again. Nethania walked towards him.

"Captain," Hookclaw called.

Nethania looked at Razortooth, then back at the others. She looked directly at her father.

'I'm counting on you,' Nethania told him silently.

She turned back to the Baryonyx and with a mighty roar, she nano-morphed into her ultimate form, the Spinosaurus.

Instantly her mind was clouded. She could barely comprehend things, but she saw the Baryonyx and all that crossed her mind was, 'you're trespassing on my turf'.

Nethania charged towards Razortooth and Razortooth engaged her. Like a pair of sumo wrestlers, they grappled with each other. Nethania ripped into his side with her meat hook claws. Razortooth stumbled back from her then charged forward. Nethania whipped her head at him, jaws open, she racked them across Razortooth.

Razortooth attacked back with a swipe of his claws over her snout. Nethania was given three deep scratches in the square middle of her snout. She head butt the Baryonyx who stumbled back again. She bit down on Razortooth's leg; she tore a chunk from it.

Razortooth took another swipe at her, giving her a nasty three gashes on her side. Nethania whacked him hard with her tail, the sound of her tail hitting his chest was like thunder crack. Finally Razortooth had enough and he turned and ran, heading back to the hadrosaur plateau.

Nethania roared loudly, declaring her victory. The Nanosaurs and Terra Novans cheered, catching her attention. Nethania turned to the colony and roared aggressively.

"Captain Taylor, its us," Hookclaw shouted. The crowd of onlookers became nervous.

Nethania advanced towards the colony, stomping with her fury. Her eyes were wild, not the calm eyes they were used to.

"Everyone back behind the gate," Hookclaw yelled.

Arny stood his ground as the others rushed behind the gate. He bellowed at Nethania who roared back at him.

"What are you doing Arny? She'll tear you to ribbons," Hookclaw yelled.

"What's wrong with her," Zoe cried.

"She's gone wild," Mark said.

"NO," Nathaniel yelled. He slipped through the fence and rushed towards her.

Nethania roared at him.

"Nathaniel, don't be crazy," Alicia yelled.

"Nethania," Nathaniel yelled.

Nethania roared at him.

"Oh god, she's going to eat him isn't she," Skye said.

"No, Nethania would never turn on her father," Zoe said.

"Nethania," Nathaniel said calmer. She snarled and roared at him.

"Come on sweetheart it's me," Nathaniel said in a soothing tone. Nethania looked at him, her eyes cut through him.

"I know you're in there, Nethania. I know you can hear me. Calm down sweetie. Come on, Nethania. You know me, I'm your dad," Nathaniel said.

Nethania's eyes fixed on him.

Nathaniel began to hush her.

"Everything's going to be alright now, there's nothing to fear now. Hush my sweet girl, daddy's here now," Nathaniel said. His words cut through the fog in her brain. Her facial features relaxed, her eyes closed and her mind settled down. She nano-morphed back into human form, involuntarily.

Nathaniel rushed towards her, catching her exhausted form in his arms. Her wounds were deep. Dr. Won rushed out from the crowd and began to analyze her wounds.

…^…^…

"Looks like Nethania's mended quickly," Wash said as she watched Nethania walk through the market.

"Yeah, her nano-technology never ceases to amaze me. Just two days ago she was a thread away from death, now she's back up and walking around like nothing ever happened," Nathaniel said. He stood next to Wash on the balcony.

Shannon came up the steps and turned to watch Nethania for a moment.

"Looks like Captain Taylor is doing better," Shannon said.

"She has pretty powerful medicine at her disposal," Nathaniel said.

"So are we going to let her go forward with her plans to take over Hope Plaza and let colonists come through again?" Shannon asked.

"Not like I have much a choice. I could tell her no and she'd still go ahead and do it. Remember, I'm not her commanding officer. I'm just her dad," Nathaniel said.

"It's certainly clear that you have power over her somewhat," Shannon said.

"Yeah, when she goes Spino on us," Nathaniel said.

"It would be nice to have some new colonists and we do need supplies," Wash said.

"Nethania," Nathaniel called. She looked up at him from the market.

"Come up here for a minute," Nathaniel said.

Nethania walked over to the Command Center and up the steps.

"Yes," Nethania said.

"You have my blessings to open the portal," Nathaniel said.

"I'm glad you approve," Nethania said.

"Are you well enough to travel Captain," Ute asked.

"Let's get back to Nanosauria," Nethania said.


End file.
